The Big Shows Switch!
by StoriesReader000
Summary: What happens when mr. Condor wants something brand new for his studio,and decides to switch between his two leading shows casts? story way better than summary!   Entry for LoveBunny64's Contest!  My first story,R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**The Big Shows Switch-Chapter 1:****  
><strong>"So you see-I want you to switch shows for the next six weeks ,"mr. Condor said.  
>It was a nice spring morning, in the middle of May ,when mr. Condor called to the most popular actors from his most popular shows-so random and Mackenzie Falls. He wanted something new for the studio, something surprising and unexpected.<br>"I don't get it", Chad said ,"you want the randoms to star on Mackenzie Falls?"  
>"exactly!"mr. Condor said with glee ,"and the cast of the falls will star on So Random!"<br>"what? I am not switching shows with him!"sonny said.  
>"afraid from a challenge Mounroe?"chad teased her. Sonny placed her hands on her hips.<br>"no" , she said ,"but I bet you drama guys won't be able to be on so random! Admit it Chad ,you don't have a sense of humor.'"  
>"I'm the greatest actor of our generation-of curse i'll be able to be in so random! In fact , I bet you and your little friends won't be able to play one scene of Mackenzie Falls!"Chad said with his same annoying voice.<br>"Oh really?"Sonny got one step closer to him.  
>"Really", Chad got one step closer , too.<br>"Fine!"  
>"fine!"<br>"Good!"  
>"Good!"<br>"So it's on?"  
>"Oh , it's so on!"<br>Both Sonny and Chad went the room in storm ,left mr. Condor sitting on his chair , pretty amused.  
><em>That's going to be interesting<em> , he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The big shows switch-chapter 2:  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_"I still can't believe that you agreed for us to star in Mackenzie Falls!"Nico said, as the so random cast moved their stuff to the Mackenzie Falls dressing rooms.  
>"Come on Nico, it's going to be fun, an experience from acting world!'Sonny said, "And anyway-this is our chance to show these snobs we're just as good as them!"<br>"Oh Sonny, you just don't understand!"Zora knocked on her forehead with despair kept on going.  
>"Chad and his friends are going to ruin so random with their drama act Sonny!"Grady said nervously and shook hi head, while he grab his heavy bag.<br>"Come on guys, " Tawni smiled, "don't worry!"  
>"You see? Tawni got some sense!"Sonny said.<br>"I'll still be the pretty, with or without So Random!" Tawni smiled, and the rest of the cast rolled their eyes. Suddenly, Sonny noticed Tawny have no bags with her like everybody else.  
>" Tawni, where are your bags?"She asked. Tawny looked at her weirdly and started to laugh.<br>"Wait a second, are you guys really taking those stuff all the way to the dressing rooms?"She kept on laughing. Nico looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
>"Yes, "he said, "Yes we are".<br>"You guys are just too funny!"Tawni kept on laughing, "We have a bagman to take it for us!"  
>"So why didn't you say so?" Zora asked with anger. Tawni's laugh got on her nerves.<br>"Look you guys, we're here!"Sonny said and smiled widely.  
>The randoms stood in front of a huge wooden door. Grady stretched out his hand for the door's grip and turned it around. The door opened up and a huge hallway was exposed. The cast of so random passed threw the door step inside it, and looked for their dressing rooms. Sonny found her room-the room of Penelope. Next to her room were the rooms of Chloe and Portlyn- that were used by Tawni and Zora.<br>"Oh my god this is awesome!" Grady screamed from the Mackenzie dressing room. Sonny giggled to herself and got inside the dressing room.

-Meanwhile, in the So Random's prop house-

"I still can't believe you agreed to this!"Marta, one of the Mackenzie Falls cast members, said with anger.  
>"Well, it's this or getting fired!" Chad sat on the sofa.<br>"Well, mr. Condor is stupid!" Chastity said. The rest of the cast hushed her with rush.  
>"What are you doing?"Skyler yelled nervously, "There are cameras in here you know!"<br>"Oh shut it Skyler!",Portlyn said, "how could she know?"  
>"Guys? It's time for rehearsal, "Chad said, "let's go".<br>The whole cast of the Mackenzie Falls got up and marched, moody, to the set of So Random.

_  
><strong>Hi(:<strong>

**In the last chapter I wrote almost nothing, so…yea. Please tell me what do you think about the story, what I can repair and maybe some ideas. First story, after all….  
>-StoryReader<strong>


End file.
